


memory restoration

by raibo888



Series: eyes opened, fate sealed [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oblivio - Freeform, Reveal, So is Marinette, adrien is soft, adrienette - Freeform, basically What If, but might post more, originally one-shot, post-reveal, spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raibo888/pseuds/raibo888
Summary: Alternate ending to Oblivio. What if Ladybug and Chat Noir regain their memories after defeating Oblivio?(Cross-posted on Tumblr)





	memory restoration

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 12 AM, unbeta'd and completely made out of self-indulgence. Enjoy.  
> (Also, spoilers. But you probably already knew that, anyways.)

 

 

“Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug threw the spotted teapot into the air, watching it disperse into tiny butterflies. She could feel a wash of something passing through her mind, clearing it of the past couple of hours. Closing her eyes, the last thing her mind erased was the image of Chat staring at her, butterflies surrounding them as his arms wrapped around her torso.

* * *

_-Arms wrapped around her torso-Chat’s arms?_

_“Gya!”_  Ladybug squealed as she practically leaped out of Chat’s arms. “What were we-”

_Oh God, the akuma!_ Whipping her head around the roof, her gaze immediately landed on the two shaken teens in front of her.

“Where’s Oblivio? Do you guys know where they went?”

“Actually,” Alya looked abashed as she lowered her phone. “ _We_ were Oblivio. Thanks for rescuing us, by the way…”

Ladybug started, her eyes widening under her mask.  _Two people as a single Akuma? How could it possibly-I don’t even remember saving them!_

Confused, she turned to look at Chat, who had turned, likely under the same train of thought. As their eyes met, a piercing headache tore through Ladybug’s head. Knees buckling, she let out a surprised shout in sync with the sharp yowl tearing itself from Chat’s throat.

“Ladybug!” Alya yelped, running over to them. “Are you-”

The rest of her words were cut off as Marinette’s head swam with a sudden barrage of memories. Memories of the past few hours. Of Chat, and Adrien, and kisses, and defeating the akuma, and-

_Oh my god. Adrien is Chat Noir. I kissed Chat Noir. So I kissed-_

Chat-Adrien-stared at her, wide eyed. Ladybug could feel herself getting flustered under his focused gaze.

Whipping her gaze back to a concerned Alya, she stood up suddenly, feeling her already hazy mind spin from the abrupt start. “Thanks for your concern, Miss, but we’vegottagosoIhopeyouguysfeelbetterBYE!”

With that, she swung off, grabbing Chat by the hand.

Alya looked dejectedly at her phone. “But I wanted to ask her about the photo…”

* * *

Ladybug and Chat landed in a small alley just as Ladybug’s earring blinked for the final time. The ease that fell over her was surprising as she let her suit peel away into a sea of red bubbles. She shyly looked back up at Chat.

Chat, whose own suit had melted away into Adrien’s clothing, stared back at her.

“…So, looks like we’ve got a bit to talk about, milady.”

Chat’s familiar words coming from Adrien’s mouth was jarring. Suddenly far too overwhelmed to feel embarrassed, Marinette smiled shakily at him. “I’m not sure whether to laugh or cry,” she whispered.

A small black kwami popped out of Adrien’s shirt, startling Marinette slightly. “Laugh, please,” he groaned. “I couldn’t deal with you if you started crying, I’m too old for this. Adrien, where’s my Camembert?”

In response, Tikki zipped out of Marinette’s purse, cuffing the kwami straight on the head and yanking him away from the alley.

Their sudden appearances stunned Marinette, and she couldn’t do anything to stop the sudden laughter from bubbling in her throat.

The quiet giggle slowly grew into peals of laughter, causing the poor girl to bend over, practically wheezing. Adrien, while initially confused by her outburst, quickly started laughing. The strange sight of two teenagers laughing madly in the darkness of the alleyway was luckily devoid of passing watchers.

“Can you believe it-?” Marinette choked, tears of mirth gathering in her eyes. “I can’t believe I thought we were dating!”

As quickly as the laughter started, it stopped. Marinette opened her eyes, leveling her gaze on a suddenly hurt-looking Adrien. Realizing the double implications of her statement, she quickly stumbled over her words, trying to backtrack on her rather callous statement.

“W-wait! Not like what you’re thinking! I don’t think you’re-in fact I would love to date you! Oh God, forget what I just said! I just mean, you’re, I-”

Adrien lifted up a hand with a shaky smile, eyes already fading into his ‘model’ smile. “No, it’s alright Marinette. You don’t need to lie to make me feel better.”

“No!” In a surprising move of boldness, Marinette reached out to grab Adrien’s hands, folding them into her own. “You’re…amazing, Adrien. You’ve always been so selfless and kind to me, even from the moment we met. And now, to know that you’re Chat, my best friend and the silliest, sweetest, most loyal guy I know…the guy who’s stopped me from dying so many times…How could I ever think that I could date someone as amazing as you?”

Adrien squeezed her hands, stunning her out of her determination. “What are you talking about? Marinette, you’ve always been amazing. I’ve seen how you are in class. You’re friends with everyone…you’re brilliant at designing, you’re so kind and thoughtful, even to me…you’ve even stood up to Chloe more times than I can count. And being Ladybug just reinforces how wonderful I know you are. It’s amazing that just knowing this entirely new side of Ladybug, of Marinette, can make me fall even more in love with you.”

At his bold declaration, Adrien flushed. “I mean, well…I guess you already picked up on that, huh. I wasn’t exactly subtle as Chat.”

Marinette looked up from their joined hands, meeting Adrien’s flushed face. “I love you,” she blurted, her words not catching up to her mind until seconds later.

Adrien’s eyes filled with a familiar expression, something that resembled Marinette’s parents’ expressions when they stared at each other. Marinette’s throat closed at the wave of affection and hope pouring out from the boy’s expression.

“You…do?”

There were tears in his eyes, and there were tears in  _her_  eyes, too, as she looked down and nodded.

Adrien pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, gleeful laughter bursting out of his chest. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, milady.”

Marinette dissolved into happy sobs, clutching his back just as tightly. “About as happy as I am, kitty.”

Deep in her mind, Marinette knew that not all was solved yet. She wasn’t sure what this was-they were-or what was going to happen next. Alya had a photo of them kissing, which would not go over the heads of the press. Her crippling self-doubt and the strange relationship they had built around each other was bound to be a problem. She wasn’t even sure what Hawkmoth was going to do, now that they had basically announced their love for each other in front of him.

But as Adrien lowered his head to press their mouths together- _for the third time!_ her mind squealed-Marinette found herself unwilling to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope you like this fic! I might add a sequel later, but we'll see~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
